


There's Christmas In The Air

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [19]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Zac and Taylor have a chat before the family Christmas gathering.





	There's Christmas In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Frustrated

"Do you think everyone will be asking about it?" Zac asked Taylor as he sat down at the end of his bed. A bed that he had once shared with the woman that he thought would be his wife forever but instead it was a woman he was divorcing.

A woman he had just fallen out of love with despite the many years they had shared together and the four kids they had between them.

Kids who were with his now soon to be ex-wife in Georgia, celebrating their first Christmas without him. Though next year it would be his year to have them and it was weird to Zac, thinking that now holiday's would be split with Kate when for the longest time he'd always thought they'd be celebrated together.

But sometimes relationships falter and end and theirs sure had.

Taylor turned to look at Zac as he crossed his arms over his chest, "No one asked me anything when Natalie and I divorced last year," he said with a shrug of his shoulder. "I think like mine everyone saw it coming from a mile away so what would there be to ask?" he questioned and his words made Zac pause.

Could people have surely seen the signs of his failing marriage to Kate even before they had seen them?

Zac hoped not because if that was the case, then what the hell did that mean for them as people? That everyone around them had seen the warning signs before they had.

Shaking his head he did his best not to think about it.

"But you and Nat were never good at hiding your problems like Kate and I were," Zac added on knowing things were different. 

He and Kate were always so good at hiding things or so he thought they had been. Maybe that was what frustrated him the most, the fact that they may not have been that good at hiding anything.

"You keep telling yourself that Zac," Taylor added on as he stood from the bed. "Now stop moping and help me pick out my outfit to wear like you promised to do, I mean otherwise I wouldn’t have brought over all five I was torn between," he muttered out and Zac only rolled his eyes because of course Taylor was demanding and of course that was the only reason Taylor was even in his room or at his house.

He needed Zac's help putting together an outfit, which amused him because Zac knew he sucked at that and Taylor would just be best picking out his own outfit.

After all Taylor was the gay one, a fact which was another reason for his divorce from Natalie and something that everyone in their family seemed to ignore. Especially on Christmas when it was like a huge elephant in the room.

Zac was sure it'd be even more of one since Taylor had a boyfriend now and that boyfriend was coming tonight.

"You should just call your boyfriend up and have him help you," Zac told him with another eye roll as stood from his bed. "You're both gay and don't gay men have better fashion senses than straight ones?" he questioned with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"That's a stereotype," Taylor retorted with a hand on his hip. "We both know my fashion sense is lacking," he said and his words made Zac laugh because it was the truest statement Taylor had made in a while.

His fashion sense was horrid. It was probably a Hanson thing.


End file.
